


Soriel Week 2019

by theteaandbiscuits



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Short, Soriel Week (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theteaandbiscuits/pseuds/theteaandbiscuits
Summary: Just my try at Soriel week.





	1. Day one: Closed door

“and then i told him that the keys had been in his hand the whole time!” the man on the other side had spent ages telling her these wonderful stories that were very funny. But Toriel had noticed how all of these stories were about his brother, who although he seemed like a wonderful monster, she really just wanted him to tell her his hobbies, his passions, his hopes and his dreams.  
“Excuse me, but would you mind telling me more about yourself?” Toriel then cringed at how rude that sounded, and hoped that he wouldn’t hate her for that.  
“there’s nothing interesting about me, really…” gosh, he sounded so sad. It wasn’t the way she said it, it was the thing she had said that had upset him!  
“No, I’m sure that there are plenty of interesting things about you!” He merely chuckled at that. Normally, Toriel loved to hear his laugh, but there was something strangely cold and eerie about this laugh. She decided that she didn’t like this laugh.  
“there’s nothing cool about me. my bro inherited all the cool genes.” the man on the other side seemed so truly sad, that Toriel wished there wasn’t a closed door between them, even if it meant the man knowing her true identity, she just needed to give the poor man a big, motherly, hug right now.

She could have.


	2. Day Two: Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's soriel. There's awesome water parks. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of a 6/7 part series of short stories I am currently working on. Toriel and Sans go on a holiday alone to Malta (a mediteranian island). It is mostly fluff, and these two being the two goons that they are, with a drizzle of angst too. (also this place totally exists)

Today Sans and Toriel were going to the water park. They had caught the bus, and were now queueing behind a human family to get in.

“Two adults, please,” Toriel smiled at the mildly terrified young lady at the counter.

The human looked the odd pair up and down, “Two adults? Don’t you mean one child and one adult?” they looked down at Sans.

“nah, two adults.”Sans’ deep voice startled the poor human. She tapped some buttons on a strange machine, before asking for 40 euros. In return, they got some paper wristbands.

“Sans, hehehe, I can’t get it on! My wrists are too big!” Toriel laughed as she tried her very best to get the finicky bit of paper onto her wrist.

“why don’t you just carry it around with you and show it to anyone who questions it?” Sans said.

“Great idea, dear.” Toriel said as they walked off, “I shall just stick it in here!” she laughed as she stuck the wristband into the convenient gap in the top of her two piece.

They walked off laughing in such a way that only people who were crazy in love laughed.

“What ride do you suppose we should go on first?” Toriel asked as they dumped all their stuff on two sunbeds. 

“you choose. you paid.”

“Oh, Sans, don’t be like that! Oh! I say we go on that huge red ride first! Toriel gestured to a U-shape ride that you slid down on a ring, up and down until you lost momentum. 

“umm…” Sans looked at the ride, obviously terrified as Toriel led him over to the base of the metal mountain of stairs that led to the freakilly high start of the slope. “tori, this is, i kinda don’t want to go on it… if… if something goes wrong then… then… i, i, could…” Sans couldn’t finish that sentence.

He had to call Frisk and tell them to save, just in case. He needed to get some coordinates for this place so he could teleport, just in case. He had to-

Tori interrupted his thoughts, “I dare you.” the look in his royal lovers eyes. The teasing tone she used that Sans had never heard her use before. The excited look she wore. Something broke Sans, and he decided he really, really, really loved Tori, and if going down this suicidal ride would make her happy, so be it.

The human at the top of the ride placed their inflatable on the top of the ride. Sans sat in the front, with Toriel close behind, as they began their descent.

The first part was the worst. Sans didn’t scream, he didn’t like screaming. He just held on to Toriel’s fur on her knees, maybe too tight. He hoped she wouldn’t mind. He just swore. Very loudly.

Toriel screamed as they went down, but quickly started laughing. There was nothing funny about the ride, it was more Sans shouting the F-word, although that really shouldn’t be funny, either.

“Oh, my, that was something…” Toriel was stunned as the inflatable slowed to a halt. She turned to Sans, only to be greeted by empty eye sockets, “Sans, dear? You there?”

Toriel pulled his light frame from the inflatable. His eyelights flickered on, focused on her, as he said, “i’m sorry for scarin’ you, tori…” then the small skeleton was placed on the floor, still smiling up at his girlfriend.

“Lazy river?” she asked.

“lazy river.” Sans confirmed. The lazy river circled around the park, with yellow rubber rings floating in the gentle current.

“sure does sound right up my street.” Sans laughed as he climbed into one of the rings. Toriel, though, was having a hard time positioning herself comfortably.

“Just don’t fall asleep, ok?” Tori said having just found a comfortable position, slowly drifting towards Sans.

“love you, tori.”

“I love you too, dearest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesss! This took me friging ages since I literally just learnt to touch type. Hope you all enjoy reading this one, as I am kinda proud of it. Also, fun fact: you can see the dolphins in the neighbouring place from the top of the ride that Sans and Tori go on. And if you enjoy reading my trash, please check out my other works! Thanks again!


	3. Day Three: Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't write f l u f f

Sans had never seen the stars, yet he still held a passionate love for them. Ever since he had met Toriel, he wanted to stargaze with her, if they ever got to the surface. And that time was coming near, ever since Frisk set them free from the underground.

The night was clear and quiet, with the exception of two monsters strolling down to a hill to sit and stargaze. Sans was one of them.

“y’know, i’ve been waiting for this moment since i met you,” Sans said as he walked down the small, overgrown path, with his girlfriend close behind. 

“Oh? I knew of your love of the stars, and when you said you would probably never see them, I made a small promise to myself to show them to you.” Toriel looked at the small skeleton, at his sweet and genuine smile with the light dusting of cyan on his skeletal features. 

She remembered why she loved this man, this funny little man.

He made her so happy.

The two looked at each other, stars not only in the violet painted sky, but in their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is short, but more fluff than I ever put in fics. I don’t normally do fluff because I am not very good at it. Anyway, thanks as always!


	4. Day Four: Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets that hug he was due.

Sans was always smiling. And it took a keen eye and lots of time around the small skeleton to read the true emotion behind his eternal grin.

You decided that you were one of the lucky few who could tell when Sans was feeling blue. You and Papyrus. And today, that was coming in very handy.

Sans was draped over the couch, and had been so for the last two hours.

“SANS! STOP DOING YOUR BEST BLANKET IMPRESSION AND COME AND GET SOME LUNCH!” Papyrus was trying the new quiche recipe you had given him, and it had come along very well, so that was lunch sorted for today.

You looked at Sans. He had barely moved from his spot on the couch.

“Are you alright, dear?” you smile at your love.

He responds with a lazy smile and “yeh, why?” although he sounded fine, said he was fine, and gave a decently convincing smile, you knew he wasn’t. 

So you sat down next to Sans and said to him, “Sans. I love you very much, and want you to be happy. But how can I make you happy if you are always lying to me about how you feel. So, if you are feeling bad, do tell me. I wish to make you happy as much as you wish me to be happy. I feel that we can grow together- Sans! Are you listening?” but you couldn’t stay mad at Sans for long. He was just so peaceful when he was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the lateness on this one (and the next one). I don’t think this is as good as any of the others I have done. Thank you, very much.
> 
> Bonus:   
Papyrus walks in. Both are sound asleep.  
"SANS! STOP. CORRUPTING. THE QUEEN."


	5. Day Five: Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets out the blasters.

“FRISK! I NEED TO SHOW YOU MY NEW ATTACK!” Papyrus waltzed into the living room.

<<Yay! Sounds fun!>> Frisk signed as they followed Papyrus out into the garden. 

In the living room, Toriel was in deep thought. She wondered what Sans’ magic was like. She hardly ever saw him use it, yet some things that Sans pulled off seemed only feasible by magic. 

“Sans dear, since your brother is showing Frisk his attacks, would you be willing to show me some of yours?” she looked at Sans, who although he looked half asleep, he was in fact wide awake.

The small skeleton shifted to face Toriel, “i’m pretty weak and pathetic in the magic department. my bro says its my bad lifestyle, i say its just me.” 

_ *weak, pathetic and utterly useless _

Sans’ grin slipped for the smallest of moments. Just enough for Toriel to notice.

“Sans. I am sure that you are strong and impressive, because your stats do not decide how  **Determined** you are. And although you may not believe it, you are one of the strongest and most impressive monsters I have ever had the joy of meeting.” Tori held Sans a bit closer “So please, do not refrain from expressing your magic for silly reasons like it is too pathetic. I love you, weak and pathetic or not.” Sans looked up at Toriel with love and hope in his now bright and shining eye sockets.

“i can show you a tiny little bone?” Sans said as he summoned a tiny, magical bone.

Toriel playfully nudged him, “You can do better!” she just hoped that he was actually holding back, otherwise that would have been extremely rude.

Sans smiled. “no magic in the house.” he stood up and began walking towards the door, “wouldn’t want to burn the house down, would we now?”

Papyrus was showing Frisk an intricate bone pattern when the two walked out. “HELLO QUEEN TORIEL! HELLO BROTHER! I AM JUST SHOWING FRISK HERE MY NEW BONE PATTERN I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON WITH UNDYNE!”

“Hello Papyrus! Your brother and I are going to do the same thing!” worry flashed on the skeleton’s features. 

“YOU WILL BE CAREFUL WITH HIM, OKAY?” 

“Do not worry Papyrus, your brother will be safe and sound.”

Sans and Toriel stood, face to face.

“okay. i’m only really powerful when i’m mad. but i can summon these things.” a skeletal beast head floated above Sans’ head.

Papyrus looked on, amazed at the Blaster. Frisk gasped in false surprise. They had seen these before. Toriel looked proud; of herself and her lover.

“mind out, i’m gonna fire it.” all three braced.

A beam of white light and pure magic shot out of the maw of the beast and into the air. A deafening boom rang in the air.

“Wow…” all three said in awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew… wow that was alot of pressure right there. Apologies for being late. Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. That’s the first time I have ever done Soriel week. Hope you all enjoyed reading this piece! Thank you for it.


End file.
